I know if it will end up like this
by sjmungil
Summary: "suatu saat, pasti rasa suka itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Rasa sayang itu dan rasa cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya didalam hati oppa meski kau telah memilikiku. Aku yakin itu." karena firasat seorang perempuan tak pernah salah. - yewook - GS


**I know if it will end up like this**

**Genre : temukan sendiri**

**Rate : T **

**Ini FF jadi ketika saya mengingat kejadian antara saya dan seseorang, saya menyayangkan kebodohan saya. Typo dimana-mana. Banyak kekurangan.**

**Pairing : Yewook. eyoung AS. Yang lain temukan sendiri. GS**

**DLDR**

Ketidak sengajaan yang mempertemukan mereka. Menjalani sebuah hubungan yang disebut pacaran. Hanya sebentar, ya hanya sebentar karena tidak lama mereka berpacaran sang laki-laki sebut saja yesung menikahi kekasihnya yang bernama ryeowook. Resmilah mereka menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Tak disangka-sangka ketika di resepsi pernikahan mereka, yesung memperkenalkan seorang perempuan cantik kepada ryeowook bernama eyoung. Ryeowook tau betul siapa perempuan itu. Dia adalah sahabat yesung, begitulah kata yesung, tapi yang ia tau eyoung adalah teman kantornya. Apa yesung tak tau akan hal itu? Oh iya, jelas yesung tak tau karna ryeowook tak begitu dekat dengan eyoung, eyoung hanya teman biasa. Bukan sahabatnya. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal. Mereka beda kantor.

Tahun pertama pernikahan ye-wook, semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi karena memang yesung pemimpin perusahaan, ia jarang ada waktu untuk ryeowook. Kadang ryeowook yang pergi mengantarkan makan siang ke kantor yesung atau jika ryeowook sibuk, ryeowook akan membawakan bekal untuk yesung. Yesung selalu pulang larut hinnga ia jatuh sakit hingga ia masuk rumah sakit. Ryeowook yang notabene pekerja kantoran sibuk membagi waktu untuk kantor dan suaminya yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Ryeowook tak merasakan kecurigaan apapun kepada eyoung yang katanya sahabat yesung.

Tahun kedua. Kecurigaan itu semakin kuat. Ryeowook diam saja akan kedekatan yesung dan eyoung yang semakin menjadi-jadi tapi seketika kecurigaan itu hilang ketika ia mendapat kabar dari dokter bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ibu setelah ia pergi kedokter untuk memastikan keadaanya yang menurutnya kurang baik. Ya seorang ibu. Ryeowook hamil ia memberitau yesung bahwa iya sedang mengandung dan tuhan memberi dua sekaligus. Yesung senang mendengar kabar itu juga merasakan bahagia yang luar biasa. Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Memasuki usia kandungan 7 bulan. Ryeowook benar-benar berhenti bekerja. Ia akan segera melahirkan, ia tak sanggup lagi karna didalam perutnya ada dua nyawa sekaligus.

Tahun ketiga. Dua buah hatinya telah genap berusia satu tahun. Akhir-akhir ini yesung sering pulang sangat larut. Pernah beberapa kali yesung pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan diantar pulang oleh eyoung. Reowook berpikir ada apa dengan yesung? Masalah apa yang dihadapinya? Kenapa ia tak pernah bercerita kepada ryeowook, bukankah ia istrinya? Kenapa harus eyoung? Dan tak lama ryeowookpun tau. Yesung memang selama ini tak pernah bercerita tentang ibunya. Ya, ryeowook mengenal yesung, sangat mengenal, tapi yesung bilang ia tak punya ibu dan paginya setelah malamnya yesung pulang lagi-lagi dalam keadaan mabuk dan lagi-lagi diantar oleh eyoung, seorang wanita yang menurut ryeowook umurnya sekitar 50an datang kerumahnya, ia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai ibu kandung yesung dan saat itulah, pertama kalinya ryeowook melihat suaminya menangis, menangis dipelukannya. Ibu yang menampakkan diri setelah anaknya telah menjadi seorang ayah. Jadi selama ini ibunya kemana? Oke itu rahasia tak perlu dijabarkan terlalu detail.

"sudah sayang, berhentilah menangis, aku tau perasaanmu sayang. Kumohon berhentilah menangis." Sepanjang malam hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir ryeowook sambil mengusap punggung lebar suami yang sangat ia cintai. Ryeowook sebenarnya ikut menangis tapi ia tak ingin suaminya berpikir macam-macam dengan mengusap kasar cairan bening yang keluar dari mata karamelnya.

"aku harus bekerja. Perusahaan sangat kacau. Padahal baru 2 hari aku tinggal." Yesung mengomel sambil membenarkan dasinya.

"oppa yakin?" tanya ryeowook, ia sedikit khawatir karena keadaan yesung sedang tidak baik. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku berangkat dulu. Eomma datang jam berapa wookie-ah? Maaf oppa tidak bisa menjemput eomma." Yesung mengecup kening ryeowook dan pergi sebelum ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya. Eomma ryeowook akan datang, yesung hanya mau memanggil eomma hanya kepada ibu mertuanya.

Setelah kepergian yesung, ternyata ibu ryeowook kim heechul sudah datang.

"eomma.. bisa aku titip anak-anak? Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku harus mengikuti yesung oppa." Heechul mengiyakan karna memang mengerti keadaan ryeowook, karna ia tau putrinya sangat menyayangi dan mencintai suaminya. Heechul tau semua karena ryeowook selalu menceritakan keadaan rumah tangganya kepadanya, setiap yesung kerja ryeowook menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon ibunya itu meskipun akhirnya heechul mengomel dan selalu ryeowook menjawab 'aku baik-baik saja eomma' atau 'tak usah khawatir eomma' atau 'tenang saja eomma, aku kuat.' Atau 'tak apa eomma,' selalu seperti itu. Tak hanya heechul tapi sahabat baik ryeowook seperti donghae, eunhyuk, kyuhyun, sungmin juga tau keadaan rumah tangga ye-wook yang akhir-akhir ini dikatakan tidak baik.

Ryeowook mengikuti kegiatan yesung sehari ini. Ryeowook sedikit terkejut ketika mengikuti yesung yang mengarahkan mobilnya kearah tempat ia bekerja dulu. Pikirannya kemana-mana, jelas saja! Ryeowook sudah tidak bekerja disitu. Siapa yang akan yesung ajak makan siang? Ah ryeowook tau, pasti eyoung, ya pasti eyoung. Oke tepat sekali. eyoung keluar dari kantornya dan memasuki mobil yesung.

Ryeowook mengikuti yesung dan eyoung, mulai makan siang dan sekarang ryeowook duduk di bersandar di pohon, ya di balik pohon tersebut ada bangku yang diduduki oleh yesung dan eyoung. Ketika ryeowook mengintip hati ryeowook bagai di kapak oleh geng kapak merah, oke abaikan ini. Maksudnya dadanya terasa sakit, nyeri, sesak. Yesung menangis, ia menangis dalam dekapan eyoung, ryeowook tak salah dengar jika yesung menceritakan ibunya kepada eyoung. Menangis sejadi-jadinya lebih parah dari yesung menangis didepan ryeowook. Apakah selama ini ryeowook... ryeowook kurang memahaminya? Kurang pengertiankah ryeowook? Tanpa terasa ryeowook menangis. Sudah tiga tahun ryeowook menjadi istri yesung, tapi kenapa seperti ini? Ryeowook tak pernah mempermasalahkan yesung mempunyai sahabat siapa saja, tapi haruskah seperti ini? Oke sebenarnya ryeowook tak sekali duakali memergoki yesung dan eyoung seperti itu. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, meski ryeowook bertanya, yesung selalu menjawab 'dia hanya sahabatku, percayalah.' Atau 'jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh kami hanya bersahabat.' Atau kadang 'aku menyayangimu, jadi jangan berpikiran aku dan eyoung ada apa-apa.' Begitulah.

"suatu saat, pasti rasa suka itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Rasa sayang itu dan rasa cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya didalam hati oppa meski kau telah memilikiku. Aku yakin itu." Gumam ryeowook sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu sambil terus menangis. Untung saja kau pergi ryeowook, jika kau tetap berada di tempat laknat itu, kau akan mendengar yang menyakitkan hatimu.

"eyoung-ah..." yesung melepaskan diri dari dekapan eyoung. Eyoung hanya menjawab 'hm' sambil menatap yesung.

"aku menyukaimu, ani ani aku mencintaimu eyoung-ah."

Eyoung diam, ya hanya diam. Ia tak tau harus senang atau sedih. Sebenarnya ia akhir-akhir ini ia tertarik denngan baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini tampan, baik, penyayang.

"yesung-ah... aku teman ryeowook, meski bukan sahabatnya, aku teman baiknya. Kau tau itu kan? Bukannya aku tak menerima pernyataan cintamu, tapi aku sadar siapa aku. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi aku tak bisa yesung-ah, aku tak bisa."

"tetaplah disisiku eyoungie." Yesung memeluk erat eyoung.

Setelah beberapa bulan dari kejadian itu, yesung semakin menjadi pendiam, jarang pulang kerumah, dll. Ryeowook tau kenapa yesung seperti itu, ya sangat tau. Ia sengaja diam saja, ia akan menunggu yesung mengatakannya sendiri. Oh tak sadarkah yesung jika perut istrinya sekarang membuncit, ya ryeowook hamil lagi setelah yesung menghabisinya di atas ranjang dengan liarnya sebelum yesung mengatakan ia mencintai eyoung.

Yesung berubah drastis. Tak pernah perhatian lagi, rasa sayangnya teralihkan, ya begitulah. Setiap malam ryeowook menangis. Setiap malam ia berdoa suaminya suapaya kembali seperti dulu yang menyayanginya, mencintainya, ada di saat ia membutuhkan. Selalu doa yang sama yang ia panjatkan setiap malam.

Tahun keempat pernikahan ryeowook dan yesung, usia kehamilan ryeowook sudah memasuki 8 bulan. Ryeowook sekarang tak pernah ditemani oleh yesung. Ryeowook selalu bersama sikembar sunggyu-yoora. Ya anak ryeowook kembar perempuan-laki laki. Terkadang ada heechul yang menemani atau kadang donghae datang berkunjung bersama sang istri, eunhyuk dan atau tak jarang pasangan yang sampai saat ini belum menikah kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Seperti sekarang, kyuhyun berkunjung kerumahnya. Tadinya ia bersama sungmin, tapi sungmin pamit ke supermarket ujung blok membeli buah. Sebenarnya ryeowook yang akan membeli buah, mengingat perutnya yang telah besar sungmin yang berangkat membeli buah.

"halo jagoan, mau ahjussi temani bermain?" kyuhyun berbicara pada bayi berusia dua tahun yang asyik dengan mainannya sendiri. Ryeowook hanya menatap kyuhyun yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anaknya.

'andai yesung oppa seperti itu, andai yesung oppa memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh dengan sehatnya. Lihat oppa, mata anak-anak kita menirumu. Pipinya juga menirumu tapi untuk bibir dan rambut mereka meniruku.' Batin ryeowook.

Batin ryeowook benar-benar tersiksa, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga keutuhan rumah tangganya. Tapi yesung, yesung benar-benar menyebalkan.

"ryeowook-ah." Panggilan sungmin yang baru saja kembali dari acara mari membeli buah membuyarkan lamunan ryeowook.

BRAK!

Semuanya menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh yesung. Yesung masuk ke kamar tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan horor.

"hah.. ada apa lagi? Tolong jaga anak-anakku. Aku akan bicara dengannya."

Ryeowook masuk ke kamarnya, ia melihat yesung tengah berbaring diatas kasurnya tanpa mengganti pakaian kerjanya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Dengan gerakan perlahan ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di samping yesung, dengan lembut ia mengusap kening yesung. Dulu yesung sangat senang jika dibegitukan.

"oppa..." panggil ryeowook lembut.

"aku akan pergi ke jepang beberapa minggu untuk mengurusi perusahaan yang ada disana. Jaga diri dan anak-anak." Ucap yesung.

Yesung berkata beberapa minggu tapi kenyataannya hingga ryeowook melahirkan anak ketiga lahir yesung belum juga kembali dari jepang. Ryeowook tak ingin menyewa mata-mata untuk mengawasi, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk tetap berada di samping yesung.

"ryeowook-ah." Yesung melempar sebuah amplop besar ke hadapan ryeowook. Bukankah yesung baru saja tiba dari jepang. Oh oh baru saja masuk rumah.

Ryeowook mengambil amplop itu, membuka. Ia sedikit bingung. Amplop itu berisikan foto dirinya dan kyuhyun yang sangat banyak.

"kau ada apa dengan kyuhyun? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan kyuhyun?" dengan nada dingin yesung bertanya.

"kami hanya bersahabat." Jawab ryeowook sesuai kenyataan yang ada. Ya begitulah memang.

"aku tidak percaya. Padahal aku hanya meninggalkanmu selama dua bulan tapi kau sudah berselingkuh." Ucap yesung dingin.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, dengan seenak kepalanya yang besar itu menuduh ryeowook berselingkuh dengan kyuhyun. Yang benar saja, bukankah yang selama ini yesung yang selingkuh dengan yeoja bernama eyoung?

"ini surat prceraian kita, aku ingin kita bercerai. Kita akhiri saja semuanya." Begitulah kata yesung, ryeowook mencoba membujuk supaya tidak bercerai, supaya rumah tangganya tetap utuh. Ryeowook sangat mencitai yesung, bukankah dulu mereka saling mencintai? Kenapa sekarang ingin berpisah? Ryeowook hanya menurut.

Setelah menandatangani surat perceraian dan beberapa hari kemudian ye-wook menjalani sidang cerai dan resmi bercerai, ryeowook menemui eyoung tanpa sepengetahuan yesung. Ia tak mau masalahnya bertambah.

"apa kau yang menyuruhnya menceraikanku?" tanya ryeowook begitu datar dan dingin. Bukannya ia tak terima ia diceraikan, tapi ini mendadak sekali.

"hahaha.. aku? Tidak? Kau sendiri yang membuatnya lepas dari dirimu ryeowook-ah." Oh oh yeoja yang bernama eyoung tersenyum mengejek ke arah ryeowook. Se akan-akan iya menang dalam pertandingan.

"aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun eyoung-ah. Aku tidak berselingkuh atau mengajak suami orang berjalan-jalan keluar negri dengan alasan perusahaan berantakan sedangkan istrinya akan melahirkan." Ryeowook menatap tajam eyoung. Eyoung kaget, bagaimana ryeowook tau.

"kau sendiri berselingkuh dengan kyuhyun." Eyoung tak mau kalah atas tuduhan itu.

" yang benar saja... aku tidak tertarik dengan orang yang sudah ada yang memiliki, aku punya suami. asal kau tau aku dan kyuhyun bersahabat sebelum kau mengenalku..." ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tanpa disadari kedua wanita itu yesung sedang menyaksikan perdebatan mereka dengan ekspresi tak bisa di deskripsikan dari jauh.

"kau tak pernah tau perjuanganku mempertahankan rumah tanggaku. Kau tak pernah tau seberapa besar aku mencintainya. Kau tak pernah tau seberapa pengorbananku selama sebelum dan menjadi istrinya. Kau tak pernah tau. Yang kau tau aku menyia-nyiakan yesung. Kau salah semenjak setahun yang lalu tak pernah ada untukku, selalu ada untukmu eyoung-ah. Aku selalu menunggunya ketika ia pulang larut dan mabuk, aku cukup bersabar ketika kau antar pulang, aku selalu menjaga anak-anak untuknya, aku selalu diam ketika yesung menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkanku meski aku tau aku sudah tak dibutuhkan. Kau harusnya bersyukur yesung mencintaimu. Asal kau tau, aku dan kyuhyun hanya bersahabat ya layaknya kau dan yesung. Kyuhyun membantuku selama yesung ke jepang eyoung-ah. Yesung tak ada disisiku ketika aku akan melahirkan anak ketigaku dengannya, bahkan yesung tak menyadari jika aku hamil anak ketiganya, dan satu lagi kyuhyun tak hanya sendiri membantuku tapi bersama sungmin calon istrinya, ada donghae dan juga eunhyuk. Jadi jangan tuduh aku menyia-nyiakan yesung, jangan tuduh aku membuat yesung lepas dariku. Yang membuatnya lepas dari diriku adalah dirimu eyoung. Aku sudah bercerai dengannya, kau tak usah khawatir. Aku yakin jika bersamamu yesung akan bahagia. Bahagiakan dia eyoung-ah, karna jika bersamaku yesung tak bahagia. Aku bahagia jika yesung bahagia, jika yesung bisa tersenyum lagi seperti dulu. Aku percaya padamu." Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan beranjak pergi.

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut melihat yesung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis kepada yesung dan kemudian pergi melewatinya. Lihat di belakang yesung ada donghae.

"kalian bodoh! Dan kau hyung, karma masih berlaku. Jika kau terkena karma aku yakin ryeowook akan menertawakanmu." ucap donghae pergi menyusul ryeowook yang sudah menghilang, ah iya donghae tadi yang mengantar ryeowook menemui eyoung karna ya donghae atasan eyoung.

Eyoung dan yesung membeku di tempatnya. Eyoung merasa ia telah merebut yesung dari ryeowook, ya memang kau merebut bodoh -_- yesung tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Yesung salah besar menuduh ryeowook. Ia baru menyadari ryeowook selalu ada untuknya, ryeowook segala-galanya untuknya. Ryeowook tempat ia bersandar dan sekarang ryeowooknya pergi.

Ryeowook sadar semuanya akan seperti ini, ryeowook seakan mengalami dejavu. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Keputusan yesung ia hormati, asal yesung bahagia ryeowook rela. Meski ia harus angkat kaki bersama anak-anaknya dari rumah yang hampir 5 tahun ia tempati.

'seberapa besar pengorbananku untukmu, aku selalu tertutup oleh eyoung. Karna dimatamu hanya eyoung eyoung dan eyoung. Pengorbananku yang benar-benar didepan matamu saja kau tak dapat melihatnya, tetapi eyoung yang jauh dari penglihatanmu bisa kau lihat dengan jelas. Meskipun ini menyakitkan, aku rela asal kau bisa tersenyum lagi, kau bisa bahagia. Aku mencintaimu oppa'

-END-

yang udah mau baca tengkyu~

yang mau review monggo :)


End file.
